


kingdom come

by starlightteen



Category: Day6 (Band), Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Career Change, M/M, Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightteen/pseuds/starlightteen
Summary: jae, your average college kid. justin trudeau, literal political royalty. what happens when they meet? is it destiny or just a failed attempt at discovering a soulmate?
Relationships: jae park/justin trudeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's my first time writing on ao3! this is a pretty weird fic with very rocky parts, so hang on if you enter! more notes are at the bottom!

whew. the first semester had just ended. jae was exhausted. the exams had just ended and it was time for spring break. although jae loved college and had made a lot of friends, he couldn't not admit that it took a lot of energy to keep up with academics. having typical asian parents filled with expectations was already enough stress, and to top that, for some reason, his professors at college had taken a liking to him as well. he was definitely not the top seed of his batch, but he had charms, irresistible charms that drew people to him, like how a moth is drawn to a lamp. political science had been his dream since he was a kid. he used to love talking in public and grabbed any opportunity he had to flaunt his political prowess and knowledge of current events. 

jae hadn't been the most popular kid at school. in fact, he was quite the opposite. born with a ton of allergies, jae often fell sick and couldn't attend school. the other kids often bullied him for his weaknesses and treated him pretty bad. however, the one thing that kept jae from not stopping school, his favourite hobby that he was passionate about, was the mun. the model united nations. he loved the debates. he loved how people would actually hear him out, and he worked harder so that he could become somebody people could one day look up to.

jae saw college as a clean slate, a place for him to start over and to live his life to his best capabilities, unlike school. his allergies had gotten better over time and he didn't fall sick as often as he used to. thankfully, he made amazing friends once he entered college and couldn't be more grateful for his life at college, which he thought was amazing. he was a social butterfly. everybody loved him and he couldn't ever feel more cared for than he felt at college.

jae loved college and his major, political science more than anything else in the world at this point of time. he worked incredibly hard for every assignment, test and project at college. this time, he had gotten a quite interesting activity for the semester end project. it was a group project and he was incredibly excited to start working on it during the spring break. he had to interview a politically active person with good credentials and present a report on what he learnt from that person.

now, the hardest part was finding a person to interview and making sure that they did their best to make it interesting for the other person. but how would they ever get a connection with a politically active person? after all they were just a bunch of college freshmen! but maybe this was why they were assigned to do this project- to gain important connections that would help them later in their career.

jae formed a team with his best friends from class, sam and matthew. they were the closest of friends and were all extremely passionate about political science. so, it was up to them to choose the person they would interview. they knew that it would be difficult to communicate with older people, so they decided to look for younger politicians. 

after spending days on twitter, they were losing their energy. none of the politicians they had contacted would ever respond to their interview requests. they were losing hope now and thought that they should give up. they had reached out to so many politicians, but nobody responded. jae just decided that they were all hopeless and corrupt cowards who were afraid of being interviewed by a group of college students. 

jae had a role model in life. his first role models were his parents, who helped him become the person he wanted to become, and then, the person he looked up to, in terms of career and education, was the prominent canadian politician, a young leader of change, justin trudeau, of the liberals in canada. a respectable figure in politics?! jae adored trudeau. he looked up to his values, his methods of communicating to the public and more. he wanted to become a person like justin trudeau.

after waiting so long, jae got frustrated and told his teammates that they should all just put out one tweet on their accounts, challenging a young politician to accept their interview request and have a heart to heart chat on opinions and their views. jae knew it was nearly impossible that anybody would see their tweet and actually respond. but he sure was not prepared for what was to come.

they all put out the same tweet on their individual twitter accounts. sam and matthew had their fingers crossed, hoping that at least some irrelevant politician or some unpopular political figure would at least accept their request.

they thought they should give it some time and wait for replies. they went back home for the spring break to spend some time with their families.  
jae was just spending his time lazing around at home, making new friends with random witty people on twitter.  
suddenly, his phone pinged with a notification from twitter.

"hey! i heard that you were looking for a political figure to interview? i'm a member of the liberal party in canada. i may not be a big shot yet, but if it is okay with you, can i participate in your project? i will be visiting the states next week. dm me if you're interested!"

jae read the tweet with his eyes wide open. he read the username twice and verified if the tweet was real by checking the profile. he had expected somebody to reply to his tweets, but he definitely hadn't seen this coming.  
who knew that THE justin trudeau himself would reply to his tweet?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't edited this yet. i know it's a short chapter, so i'll do it soon, i promise! i have no idea what prompted me to do this lmao. i hope you like it. i'll try to improve as i keep going! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
